Sweet Raptured Light
by AlinaintheSky
Summary: Angst songfic for a HUGE spoiler someone's death won't say here for all those who haven't finished the series, but its to Evanescence's Holding My Last Breath.


Disclaimer: I don't own FY.  
  
A/N: First off, thanks for at least checking this. It's for Soi and Nakago, but I didn't want to say in case people haven't finished the series. So if you want to leave now, go ahead.  
  
Ok, here's the deal. I read the manga FY, not watch the show. And since it takes a while for the books to come out in America, I've only read up to the 8th book, which stops at Nuriko's death. *tear* But my FY-obsessed friend told me the whole series, and who dies and etc. So I know that Soi dies. *tear* But I'm not exactly sure how or by who. I think it's Tasuki. *mutters* The bastard... Heh heh, but anyway, what I'm saying is this may not be accurate to the series, so just accept it. I'm doing the best I can here, even though it'll be really different. So anyone who doesn't like it can just leave right now. Ok? *pause* Good. Thanks for at least checking it out!  
  
Note: This fic was written to Evanescence's Holding My Last Breath, one of the best songs ever (all their songs are) and at the end, I kinda took pieces of it, so it doesn't follow the song completely. Lol but I don't own the song, ok?  
  
~*~*~*~*~* = change of scene/mode/back to scene ~*****~ = flashback/future look  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He knelt beside her, holding her in his arms. How could she...? Why would she...? He looked down into her green eyes. They were wet. His eyes became wet too as he held for the last time. She tightened her weak grip on his arm.  
  
//Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?//  
  
~*****~  
  
"Ha!" Tasuki cried, standing five feet in front of Nakago. He was holding a sword in his right arm. "Now ya'll get it!" He brought back his arm. Soi watched in horror as he prepared to throw it. She ran full speed and jumped in front of Nakago just as the blade reached him. It ran right through her back, the tip of the blade sticking out of her stomach. Nakago stared at her, completely in shock. Her eyes looked blank, the life gone from them. They stood there, staring at each other. In slow motion, Soi fell to the ground. Nakago remained staring ahead, his mouth open in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She looked up at him. Slowly her hand moved to touch his hair. She felt it and closed her eyes as they were drowned.  
  
//Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight//  
  
~*****~  
  
//I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things//  
  
He tucked his hands against his arms. He could see his breath in the cold air. He trudged up the snowy hill. It was covered in leave-less trees that were weighed down with snow. He heard a soft laugh to his left. He turned his head quickly but saw nothing. He heard it again on his right. He snapped his head that way. He saw someone disappear behind a tree. Could it be...? He ran to follow her but she was gone.  
  
//Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)//  
  
He heard the laughing again. He followed it to a tree. He peered inside the hole in the center and gasped. It was her. Her arms held her knees tucked to her body and she raised her head from them as she saw him. She smiled and laughed. It sounded so far off. She slowly faded away. He reached inside to grab her but she was gone. He slumped against the tree and bowed his head, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
//I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She clutched his arm and stared up at him. He rocked back and forth, his head bowed. He didn't want her to see. He didn't want anyone to see. He didn't want himself to see.  
  
They all stared. None of them had suspected. It was as surprise to them as it was to himself. They all felt the pain as he did. It was silent across the battlefield.  
  
//Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight//  
  
~*****~  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back. He wanted to be gone. He wanted to be back home. Back with her. Back to their normal life. Back to where he was happy. But he hadn't known then. He should have.  
  
//Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here//  
  
He opened his eyes. He wasn't there. He started to smile. He had left. He was away form the pain and the hurt. But he stopped short. He was falling, falling in a pit of black. He raised his hand upwards, for anyone and anything to grab on and save him. But there was nothing. His face became blank as he descended deeper into the pit of nothingness.  
  
//But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stared down at her, and she stared up at him. Her face was wet with tears, but her pale face was bright, as if she knew what was to come. And she wasn't afraid. She rubbed his arm with her limp hand.  
  
//Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black//  
  
She reached up and wiped away a tear from him. He was shedding them openly. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go back. This wasn't a reality. It couldn't be real. Her eyes started to shut.  
  
//Say goodnight...  
  
Holding my last breath...  
  
Don't be afraid...  
  
Safe inside myself...//  
  
He cried out for her but she was still leaving.  
  
//Calling me...  
  
Are all my thoughts of you...  
  
Sweet raptured light...  
  
It ends here tonight...//  
  
She whispered to him with her last breath.  
  
//...don't be afraid...//  
  
//...it ends here tonight...//  
  
"I love you." 


End file.
